Gems of Angst
by WaloGirl
Summary: ::If you like funny swearing then here ya go:: :: WEEKLY UPDATES:: ::STRONG LANGUAGE:: Walo Hakime is a young girl preparing herself to one day be the queen of an entire kingdom, until things really turn around and war is laid upon her home planet, Constace. She is a brave survivor, and so is her old friend, Photo from the underground rebels clan. This story is an OC plot-line.
1. Prologue

.

The queen steps down, baby in arms as her Husband, the king, steps up to speak.

"And now, if you could all please rise. Bow. Rise. Today we celebrate the birth of a new baby along the royal bloodline! To what is!"

**Crowd:** "To what is!"

"A princess has been gifted to our kingdom and we will live strong and raise flags to the heir!"

**Crowd:** "To what is!"

"And will always be!"

_***Loud Cheering and Techno**** Music***_

**.**

_"Happy Birthday my sweet, sweet princess."_


	2. Act 1

.

"Woo-hoo! Haha I bet you can catch up if you try a little harder!"

Walo split through the snow on the wood sleigh she carved for herself.

"I can't make these things as good as you, it's no fair!" Bistro fought over the sound of the gushing wind to yell to the green haired girl ahead of her. Despite the fact that they were having quite a bit of fun, the plans they had for the rest of the day were not at all going to be enjoyable. "Hey slow down for a sec!"

"What? Haa can't hear you Bissy!" She sped along and saw a large drop coming up. "Woah here it comes!" The snow created waves along the sides of the dip. It was almost tunnel like. _'Reminds me of a skate park with the half pipes and shit.' _

"Walo you're gonna wipe out you idiot!"

Sure enough, Bistro was right. Walo's sled hit a tree that had fallen and been hidden by the snow. The wooden thing cracked in half and left a slice on the girl's inner thigh. Her body went flying, head first into a nicely placed patch of ice. Bistro directed her sled towards the crash site. "Blood... Walo?" Walo rolled over onto her back. As Bistro approached, the stupid girl gave a thumbs up and jumped up to stand before her friend, as if she were unharmed. She threw her arms into the air like a child throwing a tantrum.

"My booooaaaaaarrddd! UUGH!"

Bistro rolled her eyes. _'Typical.' _She thought. "What did you work extra hard on that one or..."

Walo turned to face the blonde. "No... but I named it and everything is extra sad when you name it." She gathered the pieces to her boad and placed them together in the snow. "Rest in Pieces, Jory."

"You named your sled-board thing Jory?"

"Yeah... what of it, Bissy? You jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't?" The green haired girl spun in a dizzy circle.

"Dude, don't even pretend like you can start drama by fighting with me over a broken sled. Also, you're bleeding."

Walo looked down at her blue snow pants. "Oh fuck I got my period!"

Bistro was silent in awe of the stupidity. She put her hand to her forehead. "Walo that's not your... Walo, come on, please."

She took a closer look at her own thigh. "Oh, pfft, that's no big deal." She waved her hand in a girly motion and ripped off the lower half of her shirt from underneath her jacket. "I'll use this." She proceeded to wrap her leg in the white fabric. "There. But we aren't going to get to that Blue Gem watch tower very quickly without two sleds." She walked over to Bistro and grabbed the sled out of her hands.

"Hey! What are you-"

**-Snap-**

Bistro's mouth dropped. "You're a real live asshole!" She grabbed the pieces from Walo. "Poor Kimmy..."

Walo just laughed as her best friend caressed her board. "HA! You name your creations too! See it isn't so ridiculous when it's your own creation, now is it? Hmm hmm hmm?"

They teased each other as they shuffled through the snowy terrain. The sun was setting right on time and they could easily sneak into the watch tower as planned. Walo and Bistro hid just up on a brush covered hill watching over the enemy target.

"Got your rifle?"

Bistro sighed. "No, I came to attack an enemy base unprepared."

"Geez, just askin'. Okay, so here's the deal:

* * *

**"Two enemy targets are guarding the back entrance right there. One has a rifle and one a shotgun. Probably a spray shotgun too.**

**There's one around the tower to the right and two more around the one to the left. Weapons unknown, but since they face the wooded areas, I'm guessing all of them have a shotgun and/or a pistol.**

**I have dual pistols, so I will take the guy with the rifle. That way it's distance against close range and I have the advantage because I have speed and surprise on my side.**

**Bistro, you snipe the guy with the shotgun before I make my move. Alright? **

**Then the rest of the plan is to fight off whatever guards are left outside the towers.**

**Once they are gone, find a good place to hide. **

**Wait one hour.**

**There will be new guards from inside guarding the outside; kill them.**

**Sneak inside the main tower and find the darkest place to hide.**

**Stealth kill anyone possible as you gut out the inside of the main tower whilst picking up any maps, Blue Gem battle plans, or items/food that could be helpful to us."**

* * *

"Here's your back pack."

Bistro took the pack from Walo and whipped it around her back. "Let's do this."

"On my mark... ...3...2...1... mark!"

* * *

The two girls carried out the first half of the mission successfully, and were now sitting in their hiding spot awaiting the new guards to come out and guard the outside again. It's was 9:30 p.m.

"What the hell Walo it's been almost an hour and a half." Bistro took off her back pack and rifle and set them aside on the snow bank. "I'm getting really really cold."

"Me too." Walo shivered uncontrollably and snuggled Bistro's back pack for warmth. "Bistro let's abort. I should have known better than to try this during the winter."

"No! We just killed some innocent dudes from the Blue Gem military to keep ourselves alive and if we leave they will just have died for nothing!"

"We can't do this Bistro."

"Yes we can! We have attempted things like this before. Yeah, sure, we failed and almost died a few times, but this seems too easy!"

"It's an obvious trap." Walo snuffled the snot back into her nose.

Bistro leaned back against a tree stump and thought about it. "Oh yeah... Since when are you the intelligent one?"

"Hey! I may be the most stupid person in the world when it comes to... well... pretty much anything, but not warfare!. I live for war and I live for the mechanics behind great technology. Especially firearms, and you know all of this! I made that rifle you're holding!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"You're welcome, you little shit."

"Fuck off, hahaha!"

* * *

"I'm getting tired of messing around with this little broken up house. Let's find a different place to stay." The fire crackled as bistro put her hands above it to warm her fingers after all that time in the wilderness. The building crumbled and cracked, leaving dust on everything and everywhere. The shadows of the two girls projected themselves onto the cracked walls, creating distortions in their images.

"I guess you're right. But we've had this one for so long, I've grown sort of attached..." She stood up and ran her thin long fingers against the broken walls. "It's like the house is crying." The fire shot up in a quick burst. "Hey Biss..."

Bistro had rolled over onto her side to get some sleep. "Hn... yeah?"

Walo's eyelids lowered to a meaningful gaze and met sight with Bistro's orange figure. "Are you ever scared? Y'know... of being just the two of us? We are two really weak and starving girls. I mean, we could be a victim to anything, right? Even a bear."

The blonde closed her eyes. "Maybe if your brother wasn't such a pussy blast we would have him too."

"Damn it Bistro, why did you have to bring up Media like that. I swear you hate him more than I do!"

"I probably do! He's a fucking alpha male pussy!" She sat upright and pointed a finger at Walo. "If I ever see him again, I'll beat his sorry ass until it's as red as your cheeks! That crappy poo shit fuck oh my God."

"Don't say 'oh my God'. You're an atheist."

"So are you and that's your favorite phrase."

"Oh my God, Bistro."


End file.
